Peanut Butter and Jelly
by Ai-chan3
Summary: BanGinji cuteness and silliness. Don't say you weren't warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers. It would be a waste of time trying to sue me anyway, I'm totally broke. I spent my money on more Get Backers manga.  
  
Warnings: I was half awake when I wrote this. Be afraid. Be very afraid.  
  
Peanut Butter and Jelly  
  
Every night it happened, they were both quiet about it.  
  
It wasn't like they were embarrassed or worried about the neighboring tenants overhearing. They just didn't need to be noisy.  
  
To Ban and Ginji, it wasn't like pornography where people had to loudly declare they were having the biggest orgasm of their life, or some cheap romance novel where they had to reassure each other that they loved one another and this was the most enjoyable experience of their life and it felt oh so good, oh please, baby do it again etcetera, etcetera.  
  
It was simply something they did, and they knew and trusted each other enough to know what to do without having to say a word.  
  
Perhaps it might seem strange, that they were quiet about the whole thing and whatnot. Ban was known to brag for ages about his skill, or exchange snide remarks with just about anyone who he could provoke. Ginji loved to talk, and he would be the first to start an uproarious, loud and happy racket. Something this monumental, well, one would expect not to be able to even think above the noise. By their very nature, they were noisy people. You had to be, when work was slow. Being noticed was important. But they were quiet in bed. You couldn't even hear them move if you were right in the room.  
  
They didn't need words. They were beyond words the minute Ban had asked Ginji.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Where? Where could we go?"  
  
"To the outside world."  
  
So they left. It had been that simple.  
  
---------------  
  
Their first hug had nearly given Ban a stroke.  
  
It had been during their second retrieval, and Ban had been grazed by a stray bullet. The wound looked worse than it actually was despite the profuse bleeding. It stung like a bitch, but Ban had had worse. In the end, the two retrieval agents made easy work of their opponents.  
  
Ginji was near tears when he saw the red blossoming on the sleeve of Ban's white turtleneck.  
  
"Midou-san! You're bleeding!" Ginji hurried to his partner, trembling in apprehension.  
  
Ban inspected the injury and shook his head, smiling in reassurance. "No, it's just a graze. It only looks bad, see?" Ban showed the shallow scrape to Ginji, and it was clear, despite the blood, the bullet had only cut the skin.  
  
Ginji showed his relief by throwing his arms around his partner's neck. Ban froze, his back stiff as a board, and arms raised, prepared to throw Ginji off him. He had been an idiot to trust Ginji. Idiot. This is what happens. In the end, they always betray you. That was the general line his thoughts ran along that day.  
  
Until he realized Ginji wasn't strangling him.  
  
But by then it was too late. The force of Ginji throwing himself at Ban had caused the brunet to stiffen, and loose his balance. He toppled backwards, Ginji landing on top with his arms still slung around Ban's neck, hugging the man.  
  
"I'm so glad, Midou-san! I'm so glad!" Ginji sobbed against Ban's chest. "Idiot..." Ban growled with no actual bite to his voice, burying his fingers in the short blond hair and mussing it up.  
  
"Ban-chan's okay, Ban-chan's okay!" Ginji chanted through his tears.  
  
From that day on, Midou-san had become Ban-chan and there would be no changing it, even if he wanted to.  
  
---------------  
  
Their first kiss didn't really count as a kiss, rather than a catalyst for what was to become.  
  
Ban had been reclining on the grass, enjoying the warmth the sun always brought during the late summer days. Ginji was playing with some kids on the playground. Their laughter rose into the oppressive humidity of the summer air, and the sun was poised over the western horizon, ready to sink down for the coming night.  
  
Parents called to their children, and Ginji waved goodbye to a small group of first graders he had been helping build a sandcastle. Ban watched the interaction, how the children loved Ginji, how everything was just the way it should be, for a couple of homeless street punks who hadn't eaten a real meal in two days.  
  
"Ban-chan!" Ginji called when everyone had gone. It was Ban's cue to snap out of his reverie and sit up. He always enjoyed the sight of a smiling Ginji running towards him. "Ban-chan, Ban-chan, Ban-chaaaan!" Ginji sing- songed, clearing a few small hedges.  
  
Ban grinned, sliding his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. By now, he was used to the familiar way Ginji addressed him, which was understandable considering they always lived in such close proximity of one another. Ginji was quickly closing the distance between them, arms outstretched for one of his flying-leap-hugs. Ban was used to those as well, but it didn't make them any less enjoyable.  
  
But something had stopped Ginji just a few feet away from his partner. His foot must have snagged on a rock, and the blond was propelled forward. Ban opened his mouth to cry out, just the instant that Ginji did and then...  
  
...There was no explaining why it happened. It was a million to one chance that it ever would, but, for once, the odds weren't against them. Ginji fell forward, his mouth hitting Ban's, knocking the brunet backwards, Ginji draped over him.  
  
They were like that for a long moment, both paralyzed with shock.  
  
That took a while to get used to.  
  
---------------  
  
After several months a lot had happened. They hadn't actually kissed again since that day, but Ban's manner had grown softer and softer towards Ginji. Ban had become more and more endeared to Ginji, and it was a rare sight to see one without the other.  
  
On one of those rare occasions, Ban had a brief run-in with Kazuki.  
  
The longhaired, feminine weaver had nodded politely in greeting and immediately inquired about the whereabouts of Ginji.  
  
Ban shrugged. "I parked down by a waterfall. Just running down to a convenience store to pick up some scissors."  
  
"Aa," Kazuki had replied, brushing a mosquito from his arm, "what for?"  
  
"Ginji's hair is getting really long. I told him I'd cut it for him, because even with the bandana, it's still getting in his eyes."  
  
"It's been less than three months since he had it in a crew cut!" Kazuki exclaimed, laughing softly. "Well, it's slower growing than in Mugenjou."  
  
Ban shrugged disinterestedly.  
  
"Every two weeks, Raitei... I mean Ginji-kun, would need another haircut. Once he let it get to an absurd length... it was even longer than mine." Kazuki laughed again. It was a good memory.  
  
"Well, like I said, he doesn't like it in his eyes. Says it makes it harder when he's fighting."  
  
"It never bothered him before."  
  
"Well, that's what he said."  
  
"Maybe he just has something nice to see, and would rather have a clear view." Kazuki suggested, stopping in front of an apartment building. "Well, it was nice talking to you Midou-kun. Have a good night."  
  
Ban gave a half wave, and Kazuki disappeared into the door.  
  
"Something nice to see, huh?" Ban mused continuing on towards the convenience store.  
  
---------------  
  
It had become impossible, despite every effort made on Ban's behalf and Ginji's utter ignorance to the matter as a whole, not to notice how close they really were. Ginji had been the first to bring it up one afternoon at the park when they had bought some sandwiches for lunch with the meager amount of Yen they still had left.  
  
"Like peanut butter and jelly samiches."  
  
"Sandwiches," Ban corrected, "And just what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Us." Ginji stated simply.  
  
"You'll have to go into a bit more detail," Ban said, taking a bite out of his sandwich (Turky, provolone, and lettuce on rye), "I don't see how we equate to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  
  
"Well, you know," Ginji prompted eagerly, "how one doesn't taste as good without the other."  
  
Ban chuckled, and shook his head. "I don't really like either. Too sweet."  
  
Ginji looked deflated. "Oh... well, I just thought..."  
  
"But tastes are known to change. Mind if I have one?"  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"A taste of your peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Ban said, his expression unreadable.  
  
Ginji smiled, and shook his head. "No, it's no problem at all Ban-cha- mmph!"  
  
---------------  
  
As the saying goes, one thing led to another and Ban and Ginji had moved from partners in business, to friends, to finally partners in life.  
  
It had confused Ban at first, the feeling of unconditional love that swept over him whenever he was within Ginji's proximity. He was certain every bit of that feeling was reciprocated because the blond would throw himself at Ban every minute or two.  
  
"Ban-chan," Ginji murmured from the nest he had made in Ban's arms. Ban looked down through the darkness at his partner.  
  
"Mmm?" He replied sleepily. Ginji felt wonderfully soft and warm, pressed against him.  
  
"Any time you want to share samiches with me, it's okay."  
  
Ban smiled and held Ginji just a little tighter.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ai-chan: Now that was just sappy... but it was one of those things that you wake up to in the middle of the night to, and won't go away until you've put a good three or four hours getting it down in black and white. I can't say I like how I ended it, but writing till five in the morning... laziness set in and yeah. I'm going to go sleep now. Stupid Ban/Ginji fluff, haunting my dreams... * passes out* 


End file.
